All That Glitters
by angelic-fruitcake
Summary: Literati. At the age of 18 Rory fell pregnant and now 5 years later she is finally achieving all the goals she had to sacrifice. How will she react when she meets up with the man who never knew his child existed. RJ Future Fic.
1. The Next Room

All That Glitters.  
  
Well guys, it's ME again, well duh you say, well let me have my fun! Anyway, hope you like my story, this first chapter tries to explain Rory's life and so. . .yeah! ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Although my recent brain surgery might be playing tricks on me, I am pretty sure I own nothing mentioned here regarding the Gilmore Girls, the WB, movies, songs, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, I think that's enough funny lookin' words for today. Buh Bye.  
  
A Life Less Ordinary  
  
Rory looked in the mirror and sighed to herself, thankful for the one moment of peace she now had to escape the hectic life she had earned for herself. Walking out of her bedroom Rory stopped and opened the door to her daughter's room, and was greeted by the vision of an angel sleeping. Her mussed brown curls spread across her pillow, while a small smile spread across her face as if she had escaped, through her dreams, to the most wonderful place in the world. Rory smiled and kissed her daughter Alex lightly on her forehead, thankful for the child that now blessed each and every moment of her life.  
  
Rory walked out of the room and sat down on the couch, unable to sleep for the second time this week, too preoccupied with the thoughts of the road less traveled she had given up for the life she now had. Not that she regretted anything in her life, because looking back now she knew she couldn't have changed a single thing, for the outcome would always be the same. Love always had that effect.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Mum!" Rory screamed entering the diner, searching the crowded room for the familiar face, only to be greeted by a dozen confused faces wondering what all the excitement was about.  
  
Rory stopped and glanced around for a second, before looking down embarrassed and sitting down at the counter, and the customers took this as a sign to return to their own business. Rory tapped her fingers slowly down the side of the coffee mug Luke had poured a moment ago and looked down at her watch with a slight frown, wondering what had kept her Mum.  
  
As if on cue, her cell phone rang and Rory answered it quickly, avoiding the death glare Luke was sending her way. "Mum?"  
  
"Yeah babe, look, I won't be at Luke's for another few hours or so, because there's been quite a kerfuffle over hear at the Inn"  
  
"Kerfuffle? Since when do you use the word kerfuffle?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Since Michel, that evil Frenchman, was asked to look after the new swan we bought and wait.never mind, besides I like the word, it's very snazzy"  
  
"Kerfuffle? Snazzy? It's quite the refined vocabulary you have there." Rory teased.  
  
"Well I try, anyway, what was so important that I have to rush away from work early anyway?" Lorelai asked, not that she didn't normally jump at the chance to escape the grip of Michel.  
  
"Well, you know how you like the words kerfuffle and snazzy?" Rory began slowly.  
  
"Yes, and I'll ignore the fact that we just went over this a few seconds ago, so continue. . ."  
  
"Well I'm quite fond of the words Harvard and Acceptance letter. . ." Rory replied stressing the final words.  
  
"NO!" Lorelai shouted in disbelief "Are you serious?"  
  
"About as serious as you are about coffee, and we both know that's a HELL OF A LOT" Rory squealed, once again attracting the stares of the the curious strangers.  
  
"Oh my God! Arrgghh! I hate Michel, him and his stupid swans! Don't worry honey I'll be there as soon as possible! Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you"  
  
"Thanks Mum!" Rory chirped "Well I better go before Luke has the urge to jump across the counter and rip the cell phone out of my hands, Bye"  
  
Rory hung up the phone and smiled, knowing that she had finally achieved her dream and ran upstairs to see Jess.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
A single tear slid down Rory's face as she remembered how proud Lorelai had been of her, and Rory knew that it wasn't just that she had reached her goal, but Lorelai's too, for they both had sacrificed so much to see it come true.  
  
Thinking back Rory could still see the heartbreak in her mother's face when she told her she was pregnant. They had both cried that night knowing that everything would never be the same now, that Rory was now destined to give up so much of what she had worked her whole life towards. For from the moment the strip turned pink, Rory knew what she would have to give up.  
  
Still coming to terms with the news herself, Rory had taken days to finally work up the courage to tell Jess that they were going to have a child. A child. The words sounded so strange and unknown to her at the time, but she knew that whatever happened she would always have the support of everyone around her, whether or not she needed it. Unexpectedly, that day Rory had finally accepted the fact that she would soon be a mother and had begun to glow, with the pride she felt in knowing that. Yet, that soon dimmed as she returned home that night.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Rory burst through the door and fell against her bed trembling, gripping the pillow around her waist with all the strength she had in her. Her eyes had a far off look in them, as tears fell mercilessly down her face.  
  
Upon hearing Rory's return Lorelai had walked down from her bedroom to see how her confrontation with Jess had been and found her once strong daughter now fragile and white rolled up on her bed.  
  
"Rory, honey what's wrong" Lorelai whispered, while gently smoothing away daughter's hair. Rory didn't answer for what seemed like hours, unable to take her focus away from the picture of her and Jess on her dresser.  
  
And when the time had passed Rory closed her eyes and in a voice barely above a whisper had choked out the words "He's gone. . ."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Two days before Jess had just left, no notice to anyone, he just left. Rory couldn't believe her ears when Luke had told her that day, unable to comprehend what type of person would just get up and leave the people he loved, or said he loved Rory thought bitterly. It was as soon as the words left Luke's lips that Rory felt alone. For the first time in her life she felt truly alone, and even though she knew she had her mum and her friends, it just wasn't the same.  
  
Jess had taken everything with him aside from a box full of a few books and two sweatshirts, which Rory had taken for no other purpose but to have something tangible to remind her of the man she loved. It sounded corny, but Rory knew it was true and on the off chance that she never see him again, they would provide her only reminders, besides the memories that constantly plagued her.  
  
Five months after his departure, Luke nor Rory had received any contact at all, and it was around this time that Rory knew she would never see him again, nor would he ever know the existence of his child.  
  
Rory! Stop thinking about it Roy scolded herself, knowing that the memories only brought back a lot of unnecessary pain, of which she didn't need in her life right now.  
  
Now 23 years old, Rory lived in a small New York apartment with Alex, who was now five years old and unsurprisingly loved to read, as her deep brown eyes were always curious as to what the world held beyond the confines of New York. Not that NY wasn't an exciting place, but Alex loved nothing more then to visit Lorelai in Stars Hollow when they got the chance.  
  
Rory had, after a generous donation from her grandparents, applied to NYU and was now taking a course in Journalism, and was now aiming to become a writer for the New York Times, as her dreams of becoming an overseas correspondent had ended as soon as Alex was born. But Rory was content in the knowledge that she would not have to be separated from her daughter with her new goal, and after another year at University, she knew it would become a reality.  
  
Living down the hall from her college friend Anna had been a dream come true for Rory, as she never faltered to baby-sit when Rory was required to work. You see, aside from studying, Rory had taken up a position at a bookstore down the road to earn some extra money she knew would come in handy when Alex began school in a few months.  
  
Rory closed her eyes, trying to shut out the memories of her past and reminded herself that she was finally happy in her life. It had taken years for Rory to finally give up the notion that Jess would ever come back, but now that she had, she was now able to concentrate on her future with Eddie.  
  
Rory had met Eddie one day at a coffee shop nearby, when she had accidentally spilled her boiling hot coffee on his lap. Rory laughed to herself remembering just how high he had jumped when the incident occurred, and although it didn't seem the best way to start a relationship, it had given them a surefire way to avoid any first meeting jitters.  
  
Since then, and after much bantering and teasing, Rory and Eddie had begun dating and surprisingly, things had been going great for three months now. Not only was Eddie the perfect gentleman, but he was great with Alex and Alex seemed to love him too.  
  
It was as if things were finally going Rory's way in life. She had a wonderful daughter, great friends, an unbelievable boyfriend and most of all a bright and promising future.  
  
Yet, no matter how hard she tried she knew she could never escape her past.  
  
Her daughter's brown eyes reminded her of that every day. 


	2. Around The Corner

All That Glitters  
  
Well, this is the second chapter, and before you all arrive at my house with pitchforks and fire for this story being so chiche, just read it please!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Simple, yet effective.  
  
Around The Corner  
  
"Figures" Rory muttered to herself as she started to run down the sidewalk to Eddie's apartment, knowing full well that the storm they had warned everyone about was now fast approaching. Finally she reached the apartment block and stepped inside, lucky to have avoided the sudden downpour of rain that had just begun.  
  
Drying herself off slightly Rory approached the elevator and stepped inside, mindlessly listening to the constant beats of the annoying music that ironically every elevator in the city seemed to have.  
  
Ding.  
  
Rory stepped out and nervously made her way down the hall, subconsciously smoothing down her skirt as she went. Eddie had just moved into his new apartment, apparently shacking up with an old college buddy and thus, had organised a little 'meet and greet' session for Rory over dinner.  
  
Stepping timidly towards the door, she carefully raised her knuckles to the door and knocked loudly. Upon hearing the sound of faint footsteps approaching the door, Rory lowered her hand and placed a welcoming smile on her face.  
  
Seconds later the door opened revealing a blond curly headed man.  
  
"Eddie, hi" Rory greeted as he stepped forward to greet her with a kiss.  
  
"Hi, you look well." Eddie stated pulling away.  
  
"If by well, you mean exhausted than you'd be right"  
  
"Alex huh?" Eddie asked, picking up Rory's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yep, I'm beginning to think her angelic face is just an innocent rouse to hide the devil inside" Rory smirked, "And I'm sure not even the devil was up at two o'clock in the morning punching numbers in the phone just to see who would answer. And believe this type of curiosity does not come cheap to the phone companies"  
  
"Ouch" Eddie cringed, "So where's little Lucifer now?"  
  
"Ahh, she's been taken to the depths of hell for the week" Rory replied with a smile.  
  
"Stars Hollow huh?" Eddie laughed.  
  
"Yep, although I don't know how her spending a week with my mother is possibly going to cure her off her evil ways. I'm just scared that the high level of caffeine exposure will send her home with yet another melody of songs. Because I'm telling you, the Song that never ends? It REALLY never ends." Rory rambled.  
  
"Oh well, at least you've got a week of peace" Eddie added, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment before opening her eyes again and pulling away.  
  
"So, just where would the infamous roommate be?" Rory questioned sitting herself on the bench.  
  
"Ahh, the two million dollar question."  
  
"Yep, but I've only got a nickel, so you're out of luck"  
  
"He went out for drinks a while ago, should be back any second now" Eddie said, stealing a quick glance at his watch.  
  
"Well, how nifty" Rory said lifting up the pan to the spaghetti sauce next to her and picking up the spoon, "Do you mind?" she asked motioning to the sauce.  
  
"Nah, go ahead" Eddie said, smiling as he watch Rory raise the spoon towards her mouth. There was no arguing with a Gilmore about food, so any attempt at stopping her would have most likely been fatal to his health.  
  
"Crap" Rory cursed, as Eddie snapped back to reality only to see a distraught Rory with a spoonful of sauce running down her shirt. He chuckled to himself and he went over and tried to wipe away the sauce, only to further ruin her shirt.  
  
"Damn it, ok, just go into the laundry and grab one of the shirts from the left hand basket, it's the clean washing." Eddie said, motioning to the small room off the lounge.  
  
"Okie dokie, thanks" Rory kissed him quickly of the cheek before scampering off.  
  
Eddie laughed to himself as he heard the front door slam.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" A voice called out.  
  
"Fred? Is that you?" Eddie answered in a girlish tone, as the dark figure rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." Eddie disappointedly muttered as he took the drinks from his hands.  
  
"How you flatter me" His roommate answered.  
  
"Only the best for you" Eddie joked.  
  
"So, where's the little princess you've talked so much about? Didn't stand you up did she?" He joked.  
  
"In the laundry, she spilt sauce down her top." Eddie answered with a playful glare.  
  
"You always did go for the clever ones" he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no, believe me, this one's clever. Got accepted into Harvard and everything."  
  
"What's she doing with the likes of you then?"  
  
"Ha ha. And people say you're not funny" Eddie smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory silently cursed to herself as she picked up a shirt and threw it over her head. It just wouldn't be normal if she didn't screw something up. Walking out into the lounge room Rory looked down at the shirt and called out to Eddie.  
  
"Hey, I never knew you liked the Ramones."  
  
"What?" Eddie called back.  
  
"Your Ramones shirt," Rory stated walking into the kitchen, "I never knew you were into all the British rock"  
  
"He's not" A familiar voice answered causing Rory to look up.  
  
Suddenly she froze. Her face instantly draining of any colour as her blue eyes met brown. She closed her eyes quickly and opened them to prove to herself that this was only a dream, but it wasn't. Intensely she studied him, unable to comprehend that he was standing there, looking no different that he had all those years ago. His eyes still carried his emotions, yet he still appeared as nonchalant as ever.  
  
Rory had always loved that. As if in a way, he reserved himself only for her, that she was the only one he would allow to break through to see the real him. And Rory had loved him for it. In all her fantasies where she would imagine meeting up with him, she could never have imagined this.  
  
In her mind she wanted to scream at him, hit him, kiss him and kill him, all at the same time. But in reality she simply stood frozen in time, unable to move or react at all, as his eyes bore into her own.  
  
"Rory are you okay? You look a little pale" Eddie asked concerned.  
  
Finally breaking her gaze Rory turned to Eddie with a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm. . .just a little freaked that you don't like the Ramones" Rory added, trying to appear normal.  
  
"Okay then. . .Well, without any further ado I would like to introduce my roommate and Ramones enthusiast Jess. Jess, this is Rory." Eddie stated proudly.  
  
"Hey" Jess answered awkwardly, nodding his head in recognition.  
  
"Hi" Rory replied and Jess couldn't help but notice the carefree sparkle in her eyes had now dimmed at his appearance.  
  
Silence followed and unsure of how to respond to their greetings, Eddie motioned to the table.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Jess, what do you do?" Rory asked calmly as she took a sip of her drink, even though every inch of her was dying to scream at him.  
  
"Huh?" He replied looking up, "Oh, I run a bar over on 22nd"  
  
"Oh" Rory muttered, as the table fell into silence again.  
  
"What about you, where do you work" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh, I work part time at a bookstore down the road while I study"  
  
"Study?" Jess questioned confused.  
  
"Yeah, uh for college" Rory shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't know Harvard ran such long courses."  
  
"I don't go to Harvard" Rory whispered as she blinked away tears.  
  
"She's an NYU girl" Eddie interrupted.  
  
"That's hardly Ivy League though"  
  
"How observant of you" Rory answered bitterly.  
  
"I was just wondering why you'd settle for a lesser school"  
  
"Because time goes by, things change" Rory replied, and added in a whisper "People leave"  
  
Rory held Jess' gaze for a moment and then lowered her eyes once more, as they began to fill with bitter tears.  
  
Sniffling, "You know what, on second thoughts, I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to go" Rory said shortly, pushing back her chair and walking towards the door.  
  
"Rory wait!" Eddie called out after her and got up from the table too.  
  
Catching up to her in the hall, Eddie grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.  
  
"I just really want to lie down okay? I'll be fine." Rory replied shakily, avoiding Eddie's gaze.  
  
"Okay, but I think it's best if you stay here tonight, I mean that storm's pretty rough out there"  
  
"I'll be fine" Rory tried to convince herself, but looked doubtfully out the window at the raging storm outside, "Maybe. . ."  
  
"That's what I thought" Eddie added amused and took her by the hand to lead her back into the apartment. "Now go to my room and lie down, okay?"  
  
"Alright" Rory answered as she walked straight into Eddie's room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Eddie sighed to himself and then turned to clear the table with Jess.  
  
"So. . ." Jess started. "That's her"  
  
"Yep, although a little more highly strung than normal" Eddie added.  
  
"Well, she seems okay, I guess" Jess answered, knowing full well that the girl who had just walked back into his life was more then okay. She was perfect.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Unable to sleep, Rory finally got up from bed leaving Eddie alone and walked into the lounge. Looking at the clock, it was only just one o'clock and yet it felt like days had past since dinner.  
  
Sighing to herself, Rory reached for the lamp and tuned it on and looked at her surroundings. Thinking back to the evening the apartment had simply seemed like another meaningless room, yet now everything reminded her of Jess.  
  
The towering bookcase to her left was filled with books, which undoubtedly would be filled with hundreds of HIS personal thoughts scrawled down the margins. Why does everything have to be so hard? Rory questioned herself as she slowly ran her fingers along the books, suddenly stopping at the sound of footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey" a voice said almost inaudibly, yet Rory could recognise the tone anywhere.  
  
Without turning around Rory cautiously lowered her hand from the bookshelf and spoke.  
  
"Hi" Silence followed.  
  
Tears slowly began to build up in Rory's eyes and she tried as hard as she could to keep them at bay, silently willing herself to remain strong.  
  
Jess felt a pang of guilt as he saw Rory's body slowly begin to tremble as she tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain she was feeling just upon hearing his voice.  
  
"Rory? Rory please look at me." Jess whispered, extending his arm to softly touch her arm.  
  
Rory shivered with his touch and then immediately shrugged it off, feeling angry at herself for letting him make her feel this way. Turning around, her eyes red and her face wet, Rory kept her gaze on the floor.  
  
"You left." She stated bitterly.  
  
"I know" He answered sadly.  
  
"You know? That's your explanation for leaving? All these years, all you can think to tell me is that you know? Well, I'm sorry, but that's not good enough!" Rory shot back, her voice growing colder as each word passed through her mouth.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Anything! Something that will give me some indication of how you felt justified to leave without a word to anyone"  
  
"It's complicated"  
  
"It's complicated? You think your life is complicate? You have no idea what happened when you left! So don't stand there in front of me saying it's complicated" Rory started to shake.  
  
"God Rory, don't get all judgemental on me. You have no idea what went on"  
  
"No, I don't. And you know why? Because you didn't tell me anything"  
  
"I couldn't"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"It's. . ." Jess trailed off.  
  
"Complicated?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Well, yes" Jess shifted uncomfortably  
  
Rory looked around with tears streaming down her face and walked towards the door.  
  
"I can't deal with this right now" She whimpered reaching for the door handle and pulling the door open.  
  
"Rory, try to understand" Jess started turning to face her.  
  
"No! I've tried to understand for the last five year, and I'm sick of understanding. Even so, I'm yet to come up with one decent reason why you could possibly leave the one person who should have been most important in your life"  
  
"I didn't want to leave you"  
  
"I'm not talking about me" Rory answered distressed.  
  
"Then who?" Jess replied.  
  
Your daughter! Rory wanted to scream back.  
  
"Tell Eddie I had to go home" Rory whispered and turned out the door, leaving Jess standing frozen staring after her. 


	3. Down The Street

All That Glitters.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys! I know I am a shocking updater, even though I promised myself I would be consistent! I evil, I know!  
  
Just like to give a shout out to smile1! You're awesome and have reviewed every chapter of both my stories. Thanks! I may just have to buy you some candy.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
Read on munchkins.  
  
Down the Street  
  
Upon returning home that night, Rory collapsed on the bed, tears running mercilessly down her cheek as she unsuccessfully tried to forget the events that had just took place. Just yesterday she had been happier than she had been in a long time, and within hours her whole world had been turned upside down with the appearance of two brown eyes.  
  
She hated not being able to deal with this like a rational person. All these years not a day had gone by in which she didn't think about what would have happened if he hadn't left. Would they still be together? Would she be happy? But Rory was the first one to shrug away these questions, because the fact of the matter was he HAD left, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
What's worse though was that she couldn't hate him. Not even a little bit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rory slowly crept towards Jess' bed and crouched down in front of his sleeping figure. Slowly she extended her arm and ran her hand through his tussled hair, watching his forehead wrinkle, annoyed with the sudden interruption.  
  
"What the hel. . ." Jess muttered annoyed before Rory cut him off with a soft, delicate kiss and finally Jess opened his eyes. Quickly realising it was Rory, Jess smirked into the kiss and carefully put his arms around her to pull her down beside him.  
  
Placing his hand on the back of her neck, Jess leaned closer as she enticingly ran her tongue across his lips and he instinctively opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Five minutes later, they finally broke apart and Rory sat back with a satisfied smile on her face and leaned down to pick up something from the floor.  
  
Leaning up on his elbows, Jess tilted his head with a confused look on his face as she arose with a small cupcake in her hand and offered it to him.  
  
"Happy anniversary" she stated happily.  
  
"Little Miss Suzy Homemaker, huh?" Jess quipped, smirking at the baked good he now held in his hand.  
  
"How insulting!" Rory replied hitting him on the arm, "I'll have you know I cooked this myself. I even used one of those. . .ummm. . . things. Y'know! With the heat and stuff."  
  
"Do you mean an oven?" Jess asked smiling condescendingly.  
  
Rory glared at him and crossed her arms in fake protest.  
  
"Shut up! You know just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to put with insults about my knowledge of cooking equipment." Rory pouted.  
  
Jess just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Fine! I'll just take back the cake then!" Rory declared making a grab for the cupcake in Jess' hand, to which he raised his arm out of her reach.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me" An amused Jess answered.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?" Rory raised her eyebrows at him  
  
"You love me too much"  
  
Suddenly a silence filled the room and they both shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Her eyes glued to the bed spread, Rory finally spoke.  
  
"I do, you know" she whispered.  
  
Jess smiled inwardly at her response and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. His eyes staring intently into hers, he leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips and then drew back to look at her once again.  
  
"I do too" Jess replied quietly and slowly intertwined her hand with his.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That was the first time the big 'L' word had been uttered in the course of their relationship and since that moment Rory didn't think she had ever stopped loving him.  
  
Waking up the next morning Rory stood in front of the mirror and observed herself disgusted. She looked dead, and worse yet, she felt it too. Tracing her eyes down her body, fresh tears sprung to Rory's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the large t-shirt she was yet to take off from the previous night.  
  
Quickly wiping them away, Rory reached for the phone, beginning to sob as the person on the other end picked up.  
  
"Hello!" Lorelai's voice chirped on the other end.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Hey honey, what's up"  
  
A silence followed and Lorelai grew concerned when she heard the muffled sobs of her daughter.  
  
"Rory? What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw him" Rory replied almost inaudibly.  
  
"Saw who" Lorelai replied, although she new the answer already, she hoped she was mistaken.  
  
"Jess." Rory choked, "He's Eddie's room mate"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Both women paused, each knowing what the next question would be.  
  
"Did you tell him" She asked gently.  
  
A pause.  
  
"I couldn't" Rory sobbed, "It just hurt so much just seeing him again in the first place and I couldn't just blurt out 'Hey Jess, remember when you just disappeared five years ago? Well what you probably didn't know is that I was pregnant at the time and now you have a daughter.' Sure Mum, it's something that comes up in everyday conversation"  
  
"Well are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know. I just need the time to be right"  
  
"There never is honey"  
  
"I know. That's the problem"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clutching the shirt in her hand she composed her self and pulled open the door.  
  
"We're closed" Jess answered gruffly upon hearing the door open, his back towards it as he answered.  
  
No reply came and he sighed annoyed.  
  
"I said we're. . ." Jess started as he turned around to face the intruder.  
  
"Closed. I know"  
  
Jess stopped dead when he saw Rory standing there, and he couldn't help but admire just how beautiful she had become over the years.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jess asked.  
  
"I came to give your shirt back" Rory shrugged off the meaning behind the question and motioned to the piece of clothing she had now abandoned on the bar top.  
  
"Oh thanks" Jess answered and stared at the shirt as if it were alien, "It looks clean"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I washed it" Rory answered nonchalantly.  
  
"You mean you destroyed its rustic charm" Jess stated mockingly.  
  
Rory smiled slightly, despite herself and sat down on a nearby stool.  
  
"So why are you here?" Jess asked again.  
  
Taken aback, Rory looked away and answered "What do mean?"  
  
Jess said nothing in response and simply sat there waiting for her to start talking, knowing full well that she would when she was ready.  
  
Minutes passed before she finally spoke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Which that one word thousands of ghosts from the past came rushing pack to both of them and Jess looked up meeting her eyes.  
  
"Why'd I leave?" Jess confirmed.  
  
Rory slowly nodded.  
  
"I had nothing"  
  
Her eyes slowly turned cold at this statement and she bitterly responded.  
  
"I never knew our relationship meant that much to you"  
  
"You know what I mean" Jess pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't, why don't you tell me?" Rory said harshly.  
  
"Tell you what? That I hadn't graduated? That I had no friends? I mean, God! I had no money, nothing to show from years of degrading school work. The only thing I had going for me was you, and even that was destined to fail"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said?" Jess shot at her.  
  
"You know I wouldn't have cared about that stuff" Rory spoke quietly.  
  
"You say that now"  
  
"Only because it's true"  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
They stared at each other quietly, not daring to say another word.  
  
"I missed you" Rory broke the silence.  
  
Jess smirked, "I bet you say that to all the girls"  
  
Rory smiled for the second time that night and reluctantly stood up.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
Jess frowned slightly. "Why?"  
  
"Because I want to leave while we're not trying to kill each other."  
  
"Always an incentive" Jess smirked.  
  
Rory slowly walked towards the door and just as she extended her arm, Jess called out softly.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
She slowly turned around to face him and he smiled softly.  
  
"I still do you know"  
  
The impact of those words caused Rory to close her eyes tightly and she internally shook which the range of emotions that overtook her. Opening her blue eyes, she was immediately met with two brown ones staring at her from across the room.  
  
"I still do too" Rory whispered.  
  
The room stilled.  
  
"But I'm supposed to hate you"  
  
And with those final words, Rory left the bar and ran down the street. 


	4. The World Takes A Left Turn

The World Takes A Left Turn  
  
Part 4, yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I have now had the phrase I OWN NOTHING permanently tattooed on  
myself!!!!  
  
Eddie looked up as he heard the front door slam and turned his gaze to see an exhausted looking Jess flop down on the couch.  
  
"Hey, you're home late" Eddie stated looking down at his watch.  
  
"Am I?" Jess asked, as if in some kind of daze, still caught up in the events of that night.  
  
She loved him. And worse yet, he was still in love with her, his best friend's girlfriend.  
  
Placing his head in his hands, Jess let out a confused groan. What could he do? He couldn't lie and say that he felt nothing for her, nor could he deny that it was almost physically painful not being able to touch her when she was around.  
  
Even still, her final words kept ringing in his ears.  
  
'I'm supposed to hate you'  
  
"Hey, Jess?" Eddie's voice rang through, and Jess was suddenly brought back to reality.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's up with you tonight?" Eddie questioned, tilting his head slightly in confusion over Jess' change in mood.  
  
"Nothin', just tired I guess" Jess answered, pasting on a slight smile.  
  
"Alright then." Pause, "So anyway, I was thinking about going out for dinner on Sunday, y'know, just the three of us?"  
  
Jess' head suddenly shot up. "Just the three of us?"  
  
"Yeah, you, me and Rory" Eddie added.  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
Eddie suddenly frowned. "I thought you liked Rory"  
  
You have no idea, Jess thought.  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"There is no problem" Jess shrugged, besides the fact that I'm in love with your girlfriend, he thought.  
  
"Good then, I'll make plans." Eddie replied happily.  
  
Jess sat back in his seat and ran his hand through his hair, watching Eddie out of the corner of his eye as he opened his beer and took a sip.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Jess finally spoke.  
  
"So, are you going to ring her?"  
  
"Now? I can't. She's gone down to Stars Hollow tonight"  
  
Jess' features tuned stoic at the mention of his previous home, and he couldn't help but feel nostalgic of the town in which he had first fallen in love.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, she's gone to pick up Alex, but she'll be back by tomorrow night."  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows at the mention of a new name. "Alex? Got another boyfriend on the side does she?"  
  
At this comment Eddie burst out laughing and Jess just looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"I don't think it's quite legal by law to date your daughter" Eddie responded, still chuckling.  
  
Jess stopped.  
  
"Daughter?" he questioned almost inaudibly.  
  
"Wouldn't expect it would you?" Eddie joked, yet Jess found no humour in the situation.  
  
"How. . ." Jess started.  
  
"How? Do I really need to explain to you the birds and the bees?"  
  
"No I mean. . .she's just . . ." Jess trailed off, unable to find the words.  
  
"I know what you mean, I was surprised when I found out too" Eddie admitted.  
  
"How old?" Jess asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Five years old, had her when she was eighteen" Eddie answered finishing off the last of his beer, "The father's some high school boyfriend, but the guy just up and left one day. Ror says he doesn't even know the kid exists. You want another one?"  
  
Eddie gestured to the empty beer bottle in his hand as he arose from the couch, oblivious to the fact that Jess had recently stopped breathing.  
  
His face paled and he felt numb, except for the dull shaking of his hands in his lap. Finally regaining his ability to move, Jess jumped up and grabbed his keys while running out the door.  
  
Eddie turned around to see the retreating figure disappear out the door.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mum!" the five-year-old yelled running into the lounge room and jumping into her mother's lap.  
  
"Oof!" Rory exclaimed, as the little girl landed on top of her and giggled endlessly.  
  
"You are more trouble then you're worth young lady" Rory playfully scolded.  
  
"That's exactly what I said about you, and you have yet to prove me wrong child" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Cruel, cruel mother" Rory glared.  
  
"Cruel, cruel mother" Alex mimicked.  
  
"Hey you!" Rory exclaimed creeping her hands down to her daughter's stomach and tickling her mercilessly, watching her flail around screaming in response.  
  
Lorelai stood to the side and watched the display, amazed at how accustomed her daughter had become to the life that she had been dealt, and couldn't help but be filled with a feeling of pride. Even so, as happy as she may seem, Lorelai knew that there was still that empty place in her heart that longed for a family.  
  
"Grandma!" Alex squealed finally squirming out of Rory's grip and running over to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai laughed and picked her up and looked over at Rory's exhausted figure. "How about we go get something to eat Gremlin? I'm sure Luke would love to see you"  
  
Alex gaped "I'm not a gremlin!"  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
Alex pouted and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Charming"  
  
"Anyway, Ror, we'll be back in about and hour and a half, k? Try and get some sleep."  
  
Rory looked up at her mother and silently mouthed 'Thank you', as she watched them disappear out the front door.  
  
Twenty minutes later Rory was lying down on the couch unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep, when she heard a knock at the door. Rolling off the side, she sighed and made her way to the front of the house.  
  
Rory pulled open the door and froze solid when she saw Jess standing there, looking one step away from death. His eyes were blood shot and his face was filled with remnants of past tears. His shoulders were slumped downwards, yet his gaze fell nowhere than that of Rory.  
  
One look and Rory could tell.  
  
He knew.  
  
His voice barely above a whisper, Jess spoke.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
Rory closed her eyes tightly as she felt fresh tears develop and opened them back up again. Wrapping her arms around herself she nodded.  
  
With that motion Jess stepped forward and took Rory in his arms, feeling her frail body slowly shake against him. Time stood still as they both remained there, thinking only of years past, when finally Jess said the only thing that could even possibly begin to help.  
  
"I'm Sorry"  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it. If anyone has any ideas for the story please tell me!  
  
One last question, can anyone tell me the name of the story I'm looking for? It's a literati where Rory and Jess have divorced and a few years later Jess finally finds out that she was raped and had an abortion. I've been looking for it everywhere! 


	5. Give Way

**Give Way**

**Part 5**

Disclaimer: I have now had the phrase I OWN NOTHING permanently tattooed on myself!

"Rory, I'm counting to ten before coming in this house and I'm telling you, you better be aslee. . ." Lorelai walked through the door and stopped short at what she saw.

Suddenly it was if she had been transported back five years when she used to walk in on Rory and Jess after they had stayed up all night. Lying on his side against the couch, Jess had his arm draped softly over Rory's waist, as she lay curled up against him; her hand grasping his shirt as if to prevent him from disappearing from her life again.

They both looked like death.

"Oh, Rory" Lorelai sighed, bringing her hand up against her mouth as she peered over the two distraught people on her couch.

Glimpsing towards the clock, she turned around and slowly dialed the phone, looking over her should every few seconds to reaffirm that what she just walked into was real.

"Hello . . . yeah, it's me. . . can we stay with you tonight?"

It was early morning when Rory awoke, a dull pain throbbing through her head. She slowly tilted her head to the side as her eyes tried to focus on the room around her. Rory groaned as her eyes landed on the display of the VCR. 6:43.

Still half asleep, she rose from the couch and walked out the door – taking one last look at the empty photo frame on the mantle.

He felt her approaching before the sounds of footsteps on the wood reached his ears. One minute later, she was sitting beside him, legs tucked timidly beneath her.

"You know it's a felony to steal other people's possessions right?

"Don't worry officer, it's only a short term loan"

Jess looked down at the photograph in his hand, and slowly swept his thumb across it. It was a picture of Rory taken when she was pregnant, and going by the bulge of her stomach, he guessed she had been so for a good seven months.

Rory tilted the photo slightly so that she had a better view of it, before turning her head to face Jess.

"It's not the most flattering picture of me, I have to admit"

Jess sighed. "You know, I woke up this morning and, I must have stared at this picture for a good hour and I realised something. I missed everything."

Running his hand through his hair he continued. "I never got to be with you through the whole pregnancy thing. . . the first ultrasound, the morning sickness. I never got to see you waddling around, throwing obscenities my way for every duck reference that slipped my mouth. Nothing. And sitting here, right now, I'd give up anything to have had that."

"I'm sorry. Well, you should probably consider yourself lucky you missed me giving birth. Believe me, it was not my finest hour"

"Yeah. . ."Jess contemplated for a moment "Did it hurt?"

Rory smiled slightly "Not as much as those duck comments would have"

The two remained in a comfortable silence.

"So. . ." Rory started, "You want to meet your daughter?"

Luke's diner. It had been six years since he'd stepped foot in this place, and just as long since he'd talked to the owner. 'How time flies' he thought bitterly.

"Mum!" a little girl shouted as she ran down the stairs to her mother's feet, and fixed her eyes on the stranger before her.

Jess was shaken out of his daze, and felt his heart stop dead in his chest.

He crouched down in front of the girl before him, and for the first time in his life, he found himself at a loss for words.

"Hi" Jess said barely above a whisper.

"Hi" The little girl chirped as she stared curiously at the man in front of her.

Rory stepped forward and lightly placed her hand on Jess' shoulder, not only as a sign of comfort, but as a means of ceasing the trembling of her hand.

"Honey this is Jess"

At the mention of this new name Alex scrunched up her nose.

"That's a girl's name"

Jess smirked.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Alex"

"Well that's a boy's name" Jess teased.

Alex scowled, but had no time to reply before Rory promptly clamped her hand down around her mouth.

"Don't even think about it" She ordered softly.

Alex turned to her, Rory's hand still in place, and opened her brown eyes widely as if to imply she had no idea what her mother was talking about. Rory raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Do you really think that will work? Come on, your mother invented that look"

Her face promptly flattened, and she busied her hands by smoothing out her dress – a nervous habit, Rory thought, that her daughter had no doubt picked up from herself. Rory removed her hand and looked down at Jess, who was still crouched on the floor and staring intently at Alex, as if she were the most beautiful thing he had every seen. It was unusual to see such an awe inspired look on his face, and she wondered silently to herself if she had every seen him this content. Well besides when they were. . .

Rory shook her head to erase the thought. That was a long time ago. Besides, she had already proved it did her more harm then good to rehash the past like that.

"Hey, hon? Why don't you go see if Grandma and Luke need any help upstairs for a bit? I have to talk to Jess." Rory asked as she turned back to her daughter.

"Okay" Alex quipped, and took off up the stairs again.

Jess rose and followed the little girl with his eyes before focusing his attention on Rory once again.

"How exactly is a five year old supposed to help Luke?" He questioned.

Rory smirked. "She's not, I just find it amusing when she interrupts their make out session"

Jess nodded in compliance, "Yeah. . .brings back memories, huh?"

Rory cast her eyes down, unwilling to let the thought enter her mind, and expressed a small sound of acknowledgement.

"So. . ." Jess trailed off, "Do you want to grab a table?"

Rory's eyes darted around the crowded diner. "Umm. . .you know what? Why don't we talk in the storeroom? It's quieter."

Rory slowly lead Jess into the back room and closed the door behind him as they entered. A dim light was cast into the room by the solitary light bulb dangling above their heads, and Rory wandered further into the room before sitting down on a crate of canned peas.

Their eyes met.

Silence.

"She's beautiful." Jess' voice cracked.

"You sound surprised." Rory commented.

Jess slid down against the opposite wall and collected his thoughts before responding. "Yeah, well these whole two weeks have been one surprise after another".

"Sucks to be you" Rory smiled.

Jess silently ran his hands through his hair, and after a minute was unable to steady them, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. Frustrated he let out a sigh, pressing his fingers firmly against his forehead as a way to ease the pain in his head just for a moment.

"I hate this. I hate this so much."

"What?"

"This. This feeling inside me. I mean, I have a daughter, This living, breathing little girl…"

"Yeah, I'm quite fond of the living and breathing too"

"You know what I mean. But. . .You know what the worst thing is? I have a daughter, and she doesn't know who the hell I am. I mean, in her eyes I probably rank up there with. . .with . . . Kirk."

"Well, that will change" Rory comforted, rising to her feet and sitting down next to him.

Jess let out a sound of acknowledgment.

"If it's any consolation, she's quite fond of her Uncle Kirk"

"Uncle Kirk? Christ" Jess smirked, shaking his head, "Are you sure she's my child?"

"Either that, or I'm a medical marvel"

"You should be studied"

Rory and Jess sat quietly for a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"She has brown eyes"

Rory smiled wryly.

"Really? I barely notice anymore?"

"Are you sure you're okay with staying with Luke again tonight?" Rory asked, following her mother around as she frantically searched through her room for a pair of shoes.

"Oh please, honey. Luke and I practically live together." Lorelai dismissed with a wave of her hand, before stopping short.

"Wait a minute. . .why doesn't he ask me to live with him? I mean is there something repulsive me? Is it physically impossible for him to say, "Hey babe, how's about we shack up together"".

"Firstly, I don't think you'll ever get Luke to say 'shack up'. Secondly, I'm sure he wants to ask you, but c'mon mum, it's Luke. Remember when he asked you on your first date – he was shaking the whole day, and was so nervous that in the end he got Ceaser to ask you out for him"

"You can't say romance without Luke, hey?" Lorelai deadpanned.

"Hey, that sweaty, shaky man is now your boyfriend" Rory said pointedly, pushing shut the lid of her mother's suitcase, and lifting it off the bed, before promptly dropping it to the ground.

"Jeez! How much stuff did you pack? It's only one night mum" Rory said, trying to shake out the pain in her hand.

"I know, but I need something to carry all my whips and chains in"

"Ok, that's just gross"

"Hey! Don't go blaming me now. You would not believe what Luke's like behind closed doors. I just didn't want to tell you before and scare you off eating his food"

"Eww. Stop." Rory closed her eyes and proceeded in pushing her mother out her bedroom door. "Just go. And no sick 'suitcase' games near my daughter."

"Alright, alright"

Finally at the front door, Lorelai turned to Rory and pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck, hon"

"So when did you find out?"

Rory stared at the table and pushed her hair back with her hands. "Umm. . .about two days after you left"

Jess let out a bitter laugh. "Of course"

"When. . .I mean how, did you find out?"

"Eddie let slip some loser boyfriend of yours left you with a kid. I guess I just put two and two together"

Rory looked him in the eyes. "You weren't a loser"

Jess shrugged, and looked down for a minute.

"You know, I was so angry today."

"At who?"

"You"

Rory was silent.

"I know I shouldn't have been, and believe me, in no way was it justified, but I just felt like I needed to blame someone."

"Well, do you still feel this way?"

"No. Yes. . .I don't know what I feel. All I know is, I want to make this better. I want to be part of this" Jess reached across the table and grasped Rory's hand.

"Really?"

"Of course. . .You sound surprised"

"Yeah well these last six years have been one surprise after another"

"Huh. Sucks to be you"


End file.
